fempirorfandomcom-20200216-history
Abraham Barber
Born: 1758 Race: Fempiror Order: Tepish (1775-1819), Unaffiliated to present Physical Description Short, dark brown hair, sharp hazel eyes, and a chiseled face. Overview Originally from Hauginstown, Abraham was a good friend of David Taylor and Beth Carpenter having grown up with both of them. His mother was the sister of Mary Taylor, making him David's cousin as well. When David disappeared in 1775, he tried to woo Beth but found himself quickly rejected. After David returned and transmutated Beth, Abraham tried to stop him from taking her, but David left him to be changed by Vladimir. Abraham moved into the Tepish ranks, but rather than fighting, he used his alchemy skills to discover the serum to create the Mutation. He was forced to team up with David in 1785 after the death of Beth in Kelïrum in a failed attempt to destroy the Mutation he had created. When they had completed their mission together, Abraham threatened to kill David once more, but David proved himself the more capable fighter and let Abraham leave with the Tepish. After moving with the Tepish under Vladimir to a fortress in the Carpathian Mountains, Abraham was surprised to learn that Hauginstown had been raided, and its residents brought back to be transmutated into either Fempiror or Mutations. When he found that his family had been changed into Mutations, he euthanized them driving a wedge between him and Vladimir which eventually led him to take the opportunity to leave the Tepish altogether when the Rastem discovered them. After leaving Transylvania, Abraham crossed Europe until he happened into Helsinki, Poland when he was asked his name. He gave his first name followed by "um...Helsink" before he realized that giving the name of the town as his surname would not be believable. The person misunderstood him and referred to him as Abraham Van Helsing, a name which Abraham continued to use. He met his wife, Elizabeth, shortly thereafter and married her when they discovered they were both Fempiror. Abraham had been doing some experimentation into Fempiror reproduction since he was in Transylvania with the Tepish, and with the approval of Elizabeth, he successfully implanted a viable embryo into her uterus which gestated for nearly eight years before giving birth to a Fempiror child, Joseph. Abraham spent time in a variety of universities learning everything he could earning several doctorates over the year before he ended up as a professor at the University of Amsterdam in the Netherlands where he met John Seward. This friendship would come up in 1889 when Seward contacted him regarding a young woman who had an indecipherable disease that Abraham immediately identified as the early stages of Mutation transmutation. During this time, he befriended Jonathan and Mina Harker, Arthur Holmwood, and Bram Stoker, all of who were invaluable in discovering a way to reverse the first stages of the Mutation serum. He was also once again reacquainted with David Taylor who was able to introduce him to Voivode Miraslav Draculya. When Mina was forced to ingest the blood of the Mutation Karian, he brought them all to his laboratory in the Muiderslot castle in the Netherlands to work on a cure. The cure for the early stages was found, but when Voivode found the overall Fempiror cure, he, along with Arthur Holmwood, was killed by Vladimir. He opened blamed David for what had occurred, since his move to London triggered the entire situation, and removed David from his life once more. Following this incident, little is known of Abraham except that he still resides in Europe in the 21st century. Category:Characters